The World God Abandoned
by ForgottenShodows
Summary: "Who knew in 10 minuets this world could go to shit. No more electricity, no more clean water, and no more normal people. What would you if you were one of the last of your kind. Over 5million people around the world infected turning them into people who can no longer control themselves into the blood thirsty crave. What would you do to survive Duncan?"


**Playing The Last Of Us really gives me inspiration and so many feels.;^; I'm pretty sure no one made a zombie apocalypse with Duncan and Gwen so why not be the first!?:)**

"It's been almost six months since this earth went to hell." I sat down on the old dirty couch sighing. "I guess having too kill the people you love makes you stronger." I started laughing a bit not because it was funny but because it was sadly true. In the last six months I've killed my mother and brother. I'm not a murder at least I think not? They were both infected by those things out there and they both decided they didn't want to be one of them. So my mom handed me the kitchen knife she had in her hand. She wanted me to do it quick and painless. We all cried. And I kept hesitating the only thing that toughened me up to do it was seeing all those damned infected running around moaning in pain like they were still there in their body. And if you looked closely in their eyes it looked like they were still human. I've been living at a two story house in a urban neighborhood yea I still get a couple infected from time to time but it's the world we now live in.

And besides it's not the infected I'm worried about it's the people. Now a days people use the method of survival of the fittest any human they see, well lets just say you better either be fast and cunning or be able to take a bullet to the chest. I have been almost killed by some people in my old town but I was able to escape with my small figure by crawling through the vent. I sat up and went to the bathroom to wash up with some water I got from the lake today. When I stepped into the bathroom the first thing I saw was my reflection. "I bet if mom was still alive today she wouldn't even recognize me." Its true she probably wouldn't my hair grew down to the middle of my back and my blue highlights were now gone. My breasts did grow a bit but just enough to where I can fit into one's upstairs in this house. I know taking strangers bra's from a house is pretty nasty considering the fact I didn't know who they were or what they did with them. But you do what you do too survive that includes getting more clothes. I took off my black long sleeve shirt and began pouring the water on the bar of soap and started washing the upper part of my body with it. I did the same taking off my pants and doing my lower body. "Damn how I miss showers." When I finished bathing I I walked to my camper bag to check my weapons and food while picking up an old dirty notepad and and a ink pen writing all of it down.

"_Canned Ravioli: 3_

_Bottles of water: 6_

_Canned peaches: 2_

_Fruit: 1 apple, 5 pears_

_Canned chili: 3_

_Weapons/Ammo-_

_Handgun: 20 inside gun and 90 backup_

_Shotgun: 6 inside gun 8 backup_

_Knives: 4_

_First Aid Stuff: Bandages- 4 rolls, Needles- 2, Rubbing alcohol- 1, Thread- 1 bobbin"_

My supplies were getting better since I haven't been eating as much. I take stock throughout the week too make sure I never fall too far behind. I never stay in a place for more than two months and today was the day I moved on to a new location which is why I was showering up just in case I couldn't do it later. "Well Gwenny let's search the house for anything I missed." I checked all the rooms only too find a hair pin and four water of bottles under the master bedroom bed. "Damn bastards must have hid the waters from their children." I sighed at the thought but you do what you do to survive. I grabbed them seeing one already open and only a half left in the bottle. I didn't matter it was still going in my backpack. I grabbed my guns putting the handgun in my holster I stole from an old manican in a western shop. Checking my backpack for all my supplies I left the house having my shotgun in hand ready for any infected or humans to pop out. I ran to the lake one last time to refill the original bottle I had and soon leaving the house when I finished. I made my way out to the street which was starting to regain the old nature it had once been. It was beautiful with all the vegetation surrounding it but it was saddening at the same time too know the world fell to pieces so quickly and there was no one there to build it back together. Even though it was a world filled with madness now it had it's benefits. One it was quiet, all you could hear was the sound of nature that is until you hear infected. Two Nobody to bother me or slow me down. And three. It was a game. The new game of life was kill,kill,kill eat,eat,eat, and sleep,sleep,sleep. Either do all that or give it all up to go to what people make themselves believe in _"Heaven". _As I wondered in my thoughts I heard something crack. I ran behind a abandoned car. All I could hear was crunching leaves and twigs but no moaning which meant they were humans a good bit too.

The last thing I wanted was a confrontation with them as I was outnumbered. I ran too the woods right beside me as far as I could climbing a nearby tree clinging to it. I didn't know if they were coming this way but when I was near the car they sounded close. I stayed clinging on for a couple more minutes only to hear the crunching again but this time with voices.

"So she said to me. I'll do anything you want just please don't kill me."

"Really? After she killed almost ¼ of our men!?"

"I know right." They all laughed I looked down to notice they were men three of them. While I stared hoping not to get caught my body began too shake telling me at any moment it would give out and the men were just standing there now. My body slowly began to make its way down without my concern. When I was on the verge of being in their sight a bullet popped off firing it's way to one of the mans head and killing him the other two looked around this time alert. I tightened my body so I could stay on just a bit longer. I stared in anticipation watching to see if they would see me and it didn't take long for them to do so. As soon as they saw me and pointed their gun another shot popped off and this time both of their bodies fell to the ground. "Amazing." I said in awe. It was amazing how one bullet went through both men in one shot I've never seen such a thing. My thinking soon stopped as a bullet came racing to the tree I was in hitting just above my head making it clear the shooter was now after me, it shook the tree making it vibrate. I loosened my body in order to slide down when I reached the ground I was still shakened by the shot. When I caught my balance again I looked up too see a man charging at me with a knife.

We soon collapsed on each other with him on top. All his weight was on me making it harder for to get him off from killing me. His knife came inches away from cutting my throat only missing but cutting a few hairs. I was able to turn him over with me on top hurrying and grabbing my hand gun. I looked down at the guy able to get a glimpse of him. He had black hair with a little bit of green to it. Piercings in almost every part of his face and a nice built body to top it off. He did have cuts and bruises and even a bandage around his collar bone. I stared at him pointing my gun which didn't last for long as he kicked me in the back of my head instantly putting me back on the ground and sent my gun flying away from me. He got his knife this time exactly on my throat slitting a little cut too it making it bleed while he grabbed my hair. "Hmph. I thought you'd be easy to take out." He said smirking devilishly. "Oh well play times over."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! L...Le...Lets make a deal. I started stuttering scared of what was about to happen.

**Like/Fav/Follow/Review :) **


End file.
